


La bestia che vive dentro me

by Ayrwin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friedrich Nietzsche - Freeform, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Chi lotta contro i mostri deve fare attenzione a non diventare lui stesso un mostro. E se tu riguarderai a lungo in un abisso, anche l'abisso vorrà guardare dentro di te »</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bestia che vive dentro me

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge di Filodando_ita.  
> Ho scelto come tabella quella di Friedrich Nietzsche e spero che le sue sparate profonde non mi uccidano prima del tempo.

 

> _« Chi lotta contro i mostri deve fare attenzione a non diventare lui stesso un mostro._
> 
> _E se tu riguarderai a lungo in un abisso, anche l'abisso vorrà guardare dentro di te »_
> 
> FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE

 

Bene e male, oscurità e luce.

Da sempre il confine tra di essi è stato ed è tutt'ora così labile e fragile nel suo perenne equilibrio precario.

Quasi fosse un funambolo che tenta disperatamente di camminare su una corda sottilissima appesa ai lati opposti di due grattacieli distanti tra di loro chilometri, con nient'altro che un bastone e il terrore di morire ad ogni passo o folata di vento.

Certe volte sai che quello che devi fare è la cosa giusta ma alla fine, chissà come o perché, finisci sempre per fare la cosa sbagliata come in questo momento.

In questa fredda notte di marzo, mentre guidi con la tua auto in mezzo al buio di quella grande baia che è Gotham, con accanto Pinguino, il peggior criminale che questa città abbia avuto e nel bagagliaio, quello che potrebbe essere il male peggiore di tutti i tempi se solo tu non lo avessi fermato.

'Jim Gordon cosa sei diventato?'

Una vocina nella tua testa continua a ripeterti questa domanda da mesi ormai e tu testardo, l'hai ignorata fino adesso.

'Cosa sei Jim?'

Sono un poliziotto, ti rispondi mentalmente ma quella voce sa che non è vero che non sei solo questo.

'Cosa sei diventato?'

Io...

A quella domanda non sai che rispondere perché non lo sai nemmeno tu cosa sei adesso.

Sai solo che, come quel funambolo, devi arrivare dal punto A al punto B senza rischiare di cadere nell'abisso della bestia ma è dura non fissarlo dall'alto del tuo monte senza sentire quello stesso buio avvicinarsi a te giorno dopo giorno.


End file.
